Bayside Smoking Blues
|image = |Performers = Jyuto Iruma |Label = EVIL LINE RECORDS |Album = BAYSIDE M.T.C |Release = November 15, 2017}} Bayside Smoking Blues (ベイサイド・スモーキングブルース) is the second track from the BAYSIDE M.T.C album, performed by Jyuto Iruma. Track Info * Lyrics: KURO * Composition: CHIVA & KURO * Arrangement: CHIVA from BUZZER BEATS for D.O.C * Vocals: Jyuto Iruma Lyrics |-|English= Yo! Illmatic Jyuto Iruma, A.K.A 45 Rabbit In the building! In this world, justice is a figment of the imagination All MC-wannabees will find themselves six feet under soon Sgt. Jyuto Iruma from Yokohama's organized crime unit At your service, pleased to make your acquaintance If you're going to do business, do it out of my sight I'll drag you to the slammer and claim self-defense Cigarettes after paperwork, lockup right behind me If you're offering a bribe, I'll happily oblige But don't expect a response in kind I look good in my slender-cut suit and my hair nice 'n sleek But don't be fooled Underestimate me and you're as good as dead More vicious than evil itself With the power of government behind me More dangerous than any yakuza Civil servant and his rap Loading, holding, aiming Firing rhymes with the ice in my eyes Begging and pleading and crying Won't stop your demise Don't underestimate my tongue, you pathetic peons You, scum, don't deserve answers or tomorrows I’m a lonely only rabbit Patrolling these streets all alone I'll win any fight and nurse my wounds Cruising down the Yokohama coast Breezing along with the midnight wind The bayside smoking blues The bayside smoking blues, all night You must be very dumb to get on my bad side I'll slap some cuffs on you stupid fucks and send you off unsatisfied Makinп enemies of the police? Are you insane? The morgue's where that'll get you I'll turn you into swiss cheese with a hail of bullets I'll make you lowlifes eat disgusting prison slop You have no chance against Yokohama's finest Jyuto Iruma, A.K.A 45 Rabbit Red lights flashing, stopping traffic Keeping score's just a fucking racket My true measure of success is the drug busts I accrue I’ll nail down the suspects and follow the trail to the boss Yo! Freeze! You don't know anything? Well, I ain't buying it! Don't play dumb with me, keep this shit for yourself I'll get the lead I need to put on the squeeze And I'll use my rhyme to nab you with ease The sound of my flow is my siren That's my criminal style If you're too chicken shit to take risks, you'll get nowhere in life I'm invading hostile territory with my Hypnosis Mic I’m a lonely only rabbit Patrolling these streets all alone I'll win any fight and nurse my wounds Cruising down the Yokohama coast Breezing along with the midnight wind The bayside smoking blues The bayside smoking blues, all night |-|Romaji= Yo! Illmatic Iruma Jyuto a.k.a 45 Rabbit In the Building! Tada yasashii Sekai wa souzou no sanbutsu Misekake no MC Nado soku odabutsu Yokohamashou soshiki Hanzaitaisakubu junsa buchou Iruma Juto koko ni sanjou Igo omishiri oki wo Shinogi kezuri aunara Watashi no inai tokoro de yari na Subete seitou bouei de shoppiite buchikonde owarida Jimushorigo no tabako Haigo ni wa buta bako Waironaraba itadakou Daga dasu ka douka wa wakaranzo Hosomi no suutsu ni kamigata wa shichisan Looks ni damasarete Namete kakaru to hisan Aku yori mo akudoi Kokka kenryouku wo bakkuni Yakuza yori mo yakunin osoroshisa wo rappu ni Komete tsumete tamete sameta Me de in wo ransha Yamete tomete matte nante Iwarete mo hassha Zannen datta na sanshita Karuku miruna kono shita Akutou ni wa mou konai ansaa to ashita I’m a lonely only Rabbit Kono toori hitori Rollin’ Tatakatte tada katte Kizu wo iyasu Hama no wangan sutoorii Crusin’ Yoru no kaze ni fukarete Breezin’ The bayside smoking blues The bayside smoking blues All night~ Ore wo okarasu to wa Omaera hontou bonkura Wappa kakete bentou nashi de Okuru bonbonkura Satsu wo teki ni mawasu Nacchimau ka manjyuu? Sokujyahou no hachinosu de Sugusama go rinjuu Kusai meshi wo kuwashite yaru ze Dosanpin ga Yokohama saikyo no Sanninda Iruma Juto a.k.a 45 Rabitto Hijou sen wo hari oikakeru Akai me raito Mendokuseena tensuu Kasegi demo yakubutsu wa bokumetsusuru no ga Ore no kakujistuna sakusesu Tsukitomete yaru ze Itsuka sono motokime Yo! Soko doke Shiranu zonzenu ja touraneendayo Shira wo kiru kusoboke Shippo tsukande gasa ire Paku tte yaru ze raimu de Narasu furou wa sairen Kore ga ore no Styling Risuku toru yuuki nakya Tassei dekinai Teki no shima ni norikomu HYPNOSIS MIC I’m a lonely only Rabbit Kono toori hitori Rollin’ Tatakatte tada katte Kizu wo iyasu Hama no wangan sutoorii Crusin’ Yoru no kaze ni fukarete Breezin’ The bayside smoking blues The bayside smoking blues All night~ |-|Kanji= Yo！ Illmatic　入間銃兎 a.k.a 45 ラビット In the building ただ優しい世界は想像の産物 見せかけの MC など即お陀仏 ヨコハマ署　組織犯罪対策部　巡査部長 入間銃兎　ここに参上　以後お見知り置きを シノギ削り合うなら私のいないところでやりな すべて正当防衛でしょっぴいてぶち込んで終わりだ 事務処理後の煙草　背後にはブタ箱 賄賂ならば戴こう　だが出すかどうかは分からんぞ 細身のスーツに髪型は七三 ルックスに騙されて舐めてかかると悲惨 悪よりもあくどい　国家権力をバックに ヤクザよりも役人の恐ろしさをラップに 込めて詰めて溜めて冷めた目で韻を乱射 やめて止めて待ってなんて言われても発射 残念だったな三下　軽く見るなこの舌 悪党にはもう来ないアンサーと明日 I'm a lonely only RABBIT この通り一人 Rolling 闘ってただ勝って　傷を癒す ハマの湾岸ストーリー Cruisin' 夜の風に吹かれて Breezin' The bayside smoking blues The bayside smoking blues all night 俺を怒らすとはお前ら本当ボンクラ ワッパかけて弁当無しで送るボンボンクラ サツを敵に回す なっちまうかまんじゅう？ 速射砲の蜂の巣ですぐさまご臨終 臭いメシを食わしてやるぜドサンピンが ヨコハマ最強の三人だ 入間銃兎 a.k.a 45 ラビット 非常線を張り追いかける赤い目ライト めんどくせーな　点数稼ぎでも 薬物は撲滅するのが俺の確実なサクセス 突き止めてやるぜいつかその元締め Yo！そこどけ 知らぬ存ぜぬじゃ通らねぇんだよ　シラを切るクソボケ 尻尾つかんでガサ入れ　パクってやるぜライムで 鳴らすフローはサイレン　これが俺のスタイリング リスク取る勇気なきゃ　達成できない 敵のシマに乗り込む　ヒプノシスマイク I'm a lonely only RABBIT この通り一人 Rolling 闘ってただ勝って　傷を癒す ハマの湾岸ストーリー Cruisin' 夜の風に吹かれて Breezin' The bayside smoking blues The bayside smoking blues all night Credits *Translation by HypmicEN. Navigation Category:Mad Trigger Crew Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Solo Song